ecce_romanifandomcom-20200214-history
Apollodorus
Apollodorus is a GreekChapter XVII of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. innkeeper who lives near the Appian Way. He is friends with Eucleides and claims that many distinguished people, including even an imperial envoy, have spent the night in his inn. In 80 AD, he allowed the Cornelii, Sextus, and Eucleides to spend the night in his inn after their carriage wrecked while traveling to Rome. Biography The Cornelii arrive at his inn In 80 ADEcce Romani I is set in 80 AD according to the opening to Ecce Romani I., the Cornelii's carriage wrecked while traveling along the Appian Way toward Rome.Chapter XIII of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. Eucleides suggested that they travel to Apollodorus's inn to spend the night, as it was very close to the wreck and he was friends with Apollodorus. Although Aurelia objected, Cornelius agreed and the Cornelii, Sextus, and Eucleides traveled to Apollodorus's inn. Upon their arrival, Apollodorus welcomed them and asked if they wanted to say in his inn. Eucleides then introduced himself and explained that the Cornelii's carriage wrecked and they had to spend the night in his inn. Apollodorus responded that he was sad that their carriage had wrecked but he was glad that he could help them, and he then asked them to come into his inn.Chapter XVIII of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. The Cornelii spend the night Afterward, Apollodorus asked the Cornelii and Sextus if they wanted anything to eat, and explained that his slaves would immediately prepare food for them if they wanted it. Aurelia responded that she and Cornelia did not want to eat, and asked for him to take them to their bedroom. Apollodorus then ordered his slaves to prepare food for Cornelius, Marcus, and Sextus, and led Aurelia and Cornelia to their bedrooms. When Aurelia saw her bedroom, she groaned and said that her bed was dirty, and that she neither she or Cornelia wanted to sleep in a dirty bed. She then asked to be moved to a different bedroom. Apollodorus responded asking her why she was scolding him, saying that several travelers were accustomed to saying at his inn, and that none of them scold him. Eucleides then arrived and, after Aurelia explained the situation, scolded Apollodorus. Apollodorus then muttered that they were not able to travel to a better inn near the Appian Way, and that no beds in his inn were dirty. However, Apollodorus ordered his slaves to look for another bed. Shortly afterward slaves carried another bed into the bedroom. He then shouted to Aurelia explaining that his slaves had brought a new bed, and asked again if she and Cornelia wanted to eat something. Cornelia responded that she was no longer hungry, and that she wanted to go to bed. Aurelia responded that she wanted the same. They then both immediately went to their bedrooms, and Aurelia quickly went to sleep but Cornelia stayed awake.Chapter XIX of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. Marcus, Sextus, and Cornelius stayed awake and ate the food prepared by Apollodorus's slaves.Chapter XX of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. References Category:Characters